


Texts from last heist

by GothySexBang



Series: Criminals need love too [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn Watching, Smut, Teasing, The sexiest pictures, sexy pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothySexBang/pseuds/GothySexBang
Summary: A collection of (probably mostly fluffy) side stories from the Criminal's Need Love Too series, based on texts from TextsFromLastNight.Chapter one- "I found a hair colour I want in a porn."





	1. "I found a hair colour I want in a porn"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I felt like writing something other than Creatures for a bit so I decided to start up a new part for the Criminal's Need Love Too series. It's basically going to just be a bunch of one off (mostly, unless I think something needs multiple chapters) ficlets based in the same universe as all the other fics in the series.  
> So first chapter is based off of the post at http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-68078.html "I found a hair colour I want in a porn" and it's based around Gavin/Geoff.  
> Enjoy guys, let me know what you think about the idea for the fic, or if you have any texts you particularly want to see :)

“Hey, Geoffrey! Come here, I have something to show you!” Gavin was currently perched on his favourite seat in the living room, laptop open on the arm beside him as he shouted for his oldest boyfriend. He seemed to have been having a relaxing afternoon off.

Geoff on the other hand had just gotten back from several back-to-back trade deals, foolishly deciding that knocking them all out in one day would be less unpleasant than spreading them across a more manageable time-frame, like a week, or eternity, or never. Luckily he’d had Lindsay with him for most of the day, her sunny outlook and dark humour preventing him from just outright murdering the people he was supposed to be working with.

So after such a long day, the thought of snuggling up with one of his boyfriends and ignoring his phone for a while seemed like the best ides ever concieved. And there Gavin was, reaching out for Geoff with both arms, welcoming him home with a soft smile.

Geoff went willingly, stepping around the couch only to be met by two (maybe more? It was kind of hard to tell) writhing bodies on his Brit’s screen. Only now did he notice the one earbud lodged in Gavin’s right ear as the lad’s attention was split between his boyfriend and the (incredibly hot and impressively flexible) sex going on on his screen.

“Uh, Gav? If this is what you wanted to show me I would suggest not aiming too high, I don’t think we’re quite capable of that level yet…” He tilted his head to one side to take in the new angle the two (definitely two) men on screen were managing.

“No it’s not, I was going to say- Wait, what do you mean we couldn’t do it, we could so do that! I’m the best at sex, Geoff!” Gavin was pouting at him, prompting Geoff to lift Gavin before settling into his seat with the lad in his lap. He wrapped his arms tight around the lad’s middle, both of them still focusing on the screen in front of them.

“We so couldn’t, Gav. You’d end up injuring yourself somehow and I’d probably put my back out. Maybe if you asked Ryan or Jeremy they could manage it, but even then we still have to factor in your clumsy ass.” He giggled at Gavin’s grumpy face, pressing a kiss to the younger man’s cheek. “So if you weren’t looking for sex tips what did you want to show me?”

“Oh! Well you see this guy?” He pointed to the skinny blonde guy currently being bent into a shape Geoff could only associate with a pretzel shape by his buffer partner. Geoff nodded, wondering where this could be going. “Well, I was just watching this out of boredom, but I was thinking, don’t you think I’d look good that colour?”

“You what?” Geoff stared at him blankly, once again stumped by his boyfriend’s abstract thought.

“Like his hair colour, right? You think I could go blonde?” Gavin reached up to run a hand through the messy light brown hair on his head, drawing Geoff’s attention to the fluffy bird’s nest.

“Gav I think you’re hot whatever you do, but yes, as long as you don’t mind the others throwing around a few blonde jokes every now and then, I think you’d suit it.” He attempted to snuggle closer to his skinny boyfriend but the lad struggled away, standing up and heading towards the door suddenly. “What- Where are you going?”

“To get hair dye? I need to do it before the others get home tomorrow and try to talk me out of it.” He toed his shoes on before grabbing his keys from the bowl by the door. “I’ll be back soon.”

Geoff groaned, sinking into his seat, “But I wanted cuddle time. I’ve had a tough day!” He pouted before feeling his chin being lifted to meet the bright eyes of his boyfriend.

“Hey, I’ll only be a minute, the shop’s just round the corner. And once the dye's done you can come help me in the shower?” Gavin offered with a smirk, Geoff visibly perking up at the offer.

“Really?”

“Mmm hmm. Now I’ll be right back.” He pulled Geoff closer to press their lips together gently before pulling back. “See you in a bit.” As he walked around the couch to reach the door Gavin tapped his laptop lightly, dragging Geoff’s attention back to the scene currently going on.

As he heard the door close he pulled the device into his lap and put in the earbuds in with a sigh. He supposed there were worse ways to waste time until Gavin got back.


	2. "I had every intention of working out now I'm just drinking wine and thinking about taking nudes in my thigh high tube socks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part based on this post-http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-67990.html "i had every intention of working out now im just drinking wine and thinking about taking nudes in my thigh high tube socks"  
> Michael-centric this time, kind of. With added smut and a touch of crossdressing this time around so enjoy that. I would suggest maybe reading the first in this series (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7824214 

 

At some point in their relationship it had been decided that leaving Michael to his own devices for an extended period of time was a bad idea. It was probably sometime between the McRib incident and that time he rigged explosions all along the Los Santos coastline “Just to see what it would look like”. So when Geoff realised that everyone’s schedules for the next few days would leave Michael alone and mostly without work, he knew he needed to speak to the lad.

“What do you mean I can’t leave?!” Michael’s frustrated voice rang through the penthouse.

“You _can_ leave, stop being so overdramatic.” Geoff huffed, he already didn’t like doing this but it was for the man’s own good. “You just can’t leave with your weapons or explosives.”

“This is bullshit, Geoff!”

“Man, the last time I let you have free roam of the city you got carried away and we had to cancel two jobs because of collateral damage. You’re getting no pity from me.” Geoff was set in his ways; he wasn’t going to let Michael weasel his way out of this.

“Fine.” Michael groaned, storming off to find someone who would be more understanding of his plight. A few steps down the hallway yielded a perfect view of Gavin in his office, rifling through the stacks of paper he left lying around as he probably tried to find whichever one he needed for today. “Hey, Gavvy-” He sidled up behind the other man, hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“I’m not going against Geoff, love, sorry.” Gavin finally found what he was looking for, snatching the file from the pile and shoving it into his bag.

“Why though?” Michael whined, stepping back from his boyfriend, if the other lad was going to be like that then he refused to show him affection.

“I’m sure Geoff told you why. And you know as well as we do how much trouble you can get into-”

“Fuck you! I don’t get into trouble, everything I do is planned!” Michael shouted, turning to storm away in righteous anger when his arm was caught by a gentle hand.

“So that time you almost blew yourself up because you weren’t expecting the cops to turn up so soon was planned? What about that time you almost got shot because you set off an explosion in the wrong area of town and some gang got pissed at you? We’re only doing this because we love you, Michael, you’ll get to do as much damage as you like once you’ve got backup with you.” Michael found he couldn’t stay properly angry when Gavin was levelling his sweet smile at him.

“Fine, I’ll stay here, but what am I supposed to do? I’m going to be so bored!” Michael whined as he followed Gavin out of his office and back towards the main room.

“Well, maybe you could catch up on some games? You still haven’t started Fallout, right?” Gavin offered, hooking an arm around the curly-haired man’s waist as they walked, content now that his boyfriend seemed a little happier.

“I’m not really in the mood for games… Maybe later.”

“Well how about the gym? You could work off some energy?” He turned to look hopefully at Michael as they reached an impatient looking Geoff.

“That’s actually a good idea, Gavvy, thanks.” He smiled at his boyfriend, reeling him in for a soft kiss before doing the same for Geoff. The gent grinned as he pulled away, glad to see he was no longer on the lad’s shit-list. “Now get to work, the city won’t run itself!” He ushered them out the door.

“We’ll see you later, Michael, enjoy your day off!” Geoff shouted as the door closed on his face, Michael chuckling at his oldest boyfriend.

“Idiots, the lot of them.” He giggled quietly, a sudden silence descending on the penthouse. He let out a sigh and headed to the room where he kept all his clothes, planning on picking up his workout gear.

He’d begun to collect his gear when his eye was caught by a gift box sitting at the bottom of his closet. He put his workout stuff back and grabbed the box, turning around to place it on his rarely-use bed. “I don’t remember getting this…” He murmured, popping the lid off to have a look inside.

Whatever the box held was neatly wrapped in tissue paper, probably by someone in a store rather than by one of his boys, but there was a note placed on top which caught Michael’s attention. Lifting the note, he recognised Jack’s neat handwriting sprawled across the card.

 

_A present for you, Michael_

_I noticed some bits whilst out shopping with Lindsay and thought you would appreciate them, figured it would be a nice surprise for whenever you find them._

_Make sure to take pictures, I want to see you in them,_

_Love Jack xx_

Michael grinned, Jack always had the best taste in clothes for him and was more than willing to play to his occasionally more feminine tastes. Tearing open the tissue paper he found a selection of items, although his eyes were instantly drawn to the pair of thigh high tube socks which sat on top.

They were white with baby pink stripes looping around the top and the perfect size which Michael knew would hug his legs perfectly. His grin only grew as he quickly stripped and rolled them up to rest just above his knees. Stretching his legs out before him he admired the way the soft material looked against his skin. An evil grin spread across his face as a plan came together in his mind, jumping to rifle through Jack’s box of gifts for possible accompaniments.

 

\-------------------

 

Gavin and Geoff had been waiting in the car for almost half an hour when twin message tones dinged through the small space.

“What the hell?” Geoff murmured, casting a looking at Gavin as they both reached for their phones. Unlocking his phone, he was met with a new message from Michael, expecting a complaint about how bored the lad was he sighed as he opened it.

The picture which popped on the screen had him inhaling suddenly enough to push him into a coughing fit, Gavin reaching over to pat his back even as his own eyes were glued to his phone.

“Well, shit.” The Brit muttered, finally tearing his eyes away from the screen to look over at Geoff.

Geoff was staring down at the image, long pale legs with a spattering of familiar freckles sheathed in white thigh high tube socks. The clasp of a garter belt was visible holding up the socks and Geoff couldn’t help but hope that there would be more pictures to come.

“He sure does know how to time it, doesn’t he?” He asked Gavin, casting a look around for the group they were supposed to be meeting. A large part of him wanted to just stay in the car with Gavin, being teased from a distance by their boyfriend, but he knew that soon enough they’d have to get out and that having really obvious, raging boners at that point probably wouldn’t be the best tactic for negotiations.

Their phones buzzed again, a picture popping up of a light pink and white garter belt and baby pink silk panties barely covering what Geoff personally knew would be a generous bulge. Gavin audibly swallowed in the seat next to him.

“We need to get him to stop, this is ridiculous!” Gavin groaned, putting his phone down only to pick it up once again to take another look at the pictures.

“Okay, I know how to fix this.” Geoff patted Gavin’s thigh, definitely not allowing his hand to linger for slightly longer than strictly professional. He pulled out his phone and dialled quickly.

_“Hello?”_

“Ryan! We need your help!” Geoff yelped down the phone, he’d heard his phone buzz against his ear once again and refused to open the text.

_“You’re getting them too then? And there was me thinking I was special.”_ Ryan quipped, mock hurt.

“Yes, we’re getting them too! You’re at the base right?” Ryan made a noise of assent. “Good, could you head back home and get Michael to stop? You know he’s a stubborn ass that won’t do what we tell him unless someone makes him.”

_“Sure thing Boss, I’ll head over now. I think Jack’s around too, I’m sure he’ll lend me a hand.”_

“Thanks, Ryan.” Geoff hung up, tapping his foot impatiently he turned to Gavin who was gazing down at his phone. “Now we just hope he hurries up.”

 

\-------------------

 

The drive from the base back to the penthouse only took about five minutes, and Ryan felt like he owed himself a lunch break anyway, so he collected Jack from where he was going over some paperwork and headed back as soon as he could. Letting himself into the penthouse they were met by an empty lounge and silence, broken by Jack announcing their presence.

“Michael? We’re home!” He shouted through the apartment, a muffled answer drifting back to them from the direction of Michael’s room. As they approached, Ryan tried to think of the last time he’d spent more than a couple minutes in the lad’s room, Michael usually choosing to just sleep in someone else’s bed instead.

All thoughts of room configurations were swept out of his head as Jack swung Michael’s door open wide, revealing their boyfriend sprawled across the bed with a wine glass in hand and a smug grin on his face.

“Knew someone would come home to entertain me eventually.” He chuckled, flipping on to his back and stretching his legs out before him, back arching just slightly as he reached to place his glass down.

Jack made the first move forwards, coming to sit on the edge of the bed and cup Michael’s face in his hands. “How much have you had to drink?” He asked carefully.

“Just that.” The lad pointed at the half-full glass with a smile.

“Good.” Jack grinned before dragging the younger man in for a deep kiss, one hand coming to rest on his bare thigh as the other cradled his cheek. Pulling away he took in the appearance of their boyfriend, eating up the sight of flushed skin complimented by the white and pale pink he’d picked out for him. “So do you like your present?”

“Mmm hmm, it’s pretty, thank you Jack.” Michael pressed a gentle kiss to Jack’s cheek, his eyes alight with gratitude. “You always buy me such nice- Oh!” Michael jumped as Ryan slid in behind him, large hands slipping around his waist and squeezing lightly. Chapped lips brushed at his neck and he shivered.

“Apparently you’ve been distracting _all_ of us with your pictures, Baby. And whilst we really appreciate it, Gav and Geoff are off meeting some very important people today, people I’m sure don’t want to see them with boners.” Ryan husked against Michael’s throat, nipping lightly so only the lightest of marks were left behind.

“Well they were being dicks before so I had to get back at them.” Michael ground out, holding back the moan he knew would slip out eventually.

“Revenge? I can get behind that,” Ryan ground his hips up into Michael’s back, his erection fairly obvious, “metaphorically speaking, of course. You want us to help you get revenge, Baby?”

Michael whimpered as Jack pressed in on his front, surrounded on all sides by his boyfriends, “Fuck yes, more than anything.” He hissed, pressing back at Ryan even as Jack slipped a finger between his lips.

“Good boy, on your hands and knees, please.” Jack spoke softly, watching Ryan pull away to collect some supplies from the bedside table. A small bottle of lube hit the bedsheets and bounced slightly, Ryan gripping Michael’s hips loosely to remind him to keep them up.

“Okay baby, I’ve got you.” He murmured, pulling out his phone to snap a picture of the lad’s behind and sending it to Geoff and Gavin. Once that was done he put his phone down beside him and unclipped Michael’s garter belt, slipping two fingers into the silky material of his panties before sliding them down the lad’s muscled legs.

Michael let out a long groan as cold air hit his suddenly exposed backside, Ryan running an adoring hand over the soft skin before teasing at his hole with a dry finger. As the hand removed itself from his skin he heard the tell-tale sound of another picture being snapped, although all his attention was taken by Jack leaning down to offer him a deep kiss.

As they drew away from each other Jack reached down to undo his belt and fly, releasing his dick from his jeans with a sigh before pumping it a few times. Michael stretched forwards for a taste just as Ryan’s finger returned, this time coated in lube and pushing inside him teasingly slowly. The curly-haired lad released a sigh of breath, Jack shuddering as the air hit his dick, before opening his mouth to allow the gent access.

Jack groaned as he was engulfed by the lad, slowly pushing deeper into Michael’s mouth, allowing the younger man to take control of the pace and just enjoying the sensations. One hand came up to rest reassuringly in the lad’s curls, smiling down at him as he glanced up through thick lashes. “Ry, pass me your phone?” Ryan handed him the phone and Jack flicked open the camera, aiming it at Michael’s flushed face “Say cheese, Beautiful.” Michael did his best to smile around the mouthful he currently possessed and Jack chuckled as he sent off the picture. “We’ll have to save these all for Lil’ J, don’t want him feeling left out.”

“Of course.” Ryan grinned as he pressed three fingers into Michael, who was now wiggling against the feeling, back arching in an attempt to push Ryan deeper. “Alright, alright, needy.” The gent snickered, taking his phone back from Jack to take a picture of Michael’s open hole and then another of his slicked-up dick pressing against the lad’s entrance. “There we go, Baby.” He pressed forwards, knowing that the lad could take the reasonably swift entrance as he pushed in all at once.

Michael whimpered around Jack cock as Ryan started up a harsh pace, pushing the lad forwards into Jack only to pull him back onto his own dick a second later. Michael was a mess within minutes, every point of contact with his boyfriends setting his skin alight. He moaned against Jack, the gent finally putting some work into thrusting into the lad’s mouth as he felt his own release sneaking up on him.

Jack finished first, pulling out just enough to come across Michael’s tongue, a trail of cum slipping from the corner of his mouth after he swallowed. Jack managed to grab a picture of the lad’s debauched face before Michael swiped the mess away with his hand.

Ryan was still keeping up his steady rhythm, Michael’s groans now ringing through the air much louder without Jack blocking his noises. Jack shifted around the lad, snapping pictures from different angles and either sending them or saving them to Ryan’s album, after all Gavin and Geoff shouldn’t be the only ones having fun. Ryan sat back against the headboard, pulling Michael upwards until his back was pressed against the Gents chest and the lad was bouncing in Ryan’s lap.

Jack took his cue and leant down to take Michael’s leaking erection into his mouth, Ryan slowing his thrusts to long drags to help accommodate for him.

“Almost there, Baby?” Ryan gasped into Michael’s ear, the lad unable to talk and just nodding in response. “Come whenever you’re ready.”

It only took a few more thrusts for Michael to spill over, Jack’s mouth flooded with warm liquid which he swallowed happily. Sitting back up he grinned at the gasping lad before pressing their lips together, letting Michael taste himself on the gent’s tongue.

Ryan's thrusts grew frantic, pounding up into the curly-haired lad as his hole fluttered around him in the final moments of his orgasm. Seconds later he pressed deep, releasing into Michael with a guttural groan as he held the lad close.

As he came down from his orgasm he looked up to see Jack lowering his phone, sending one final picture with a grin.

“I think that’ll do it, don’t you?”

 

\-------------------

 

Geoff grumbled as he turned his phone back on, him and Gavin having decided it was probably a better idea than waiting for Ryan to stop the messages coming through. Apparently sending the gents hadn’t helped much because he had almost twenty new messages from Michael and Ryan waiting for him.

“Well fuck me…” He felt himself hardening as he flicked through the pictures, the sight of his boyfriends together like that pushing him to his limit. Glancing over at Gavin he noticed him in much the same situation, a painful-looking tent in his skinny jeans and a flushed expression cast over at Geoff.

“Hey, you want to drive up to Mount Chilliad and bang in the car?” The Brit spoke up, hand already drifting down towards his fly to relieve some of the pressure.

“You know what, Gav, that sounds like a great idea.” He dragged the lad into a heated kiss before starting his car’s engine and heading on their way, only breaking a couple of traffic laws as they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :)  
> Also, I'm thinking about setting up a tumblr for posting when I publish new fics and to make it easier to get in contact with me? Let me know what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you thought or if there are any texts from TextsFromLastNight you particularly want to see in this universe.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
